El último deseo
by Libezzy
Summary: Bella sufre una horrible enfermedad tras el abandono de Edward. ¿Cuales serán sus reacciones frente a ella? ¿Luchará o se dejará morir? ¿Habrá algo que ella quiera hacer tras conocer su enfermedad?
1. Oscuridad

**El último deseo**

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de la gran escritora Stephenie Meyer.

La historia está ambientada en Luna Nueva, después de que Jacob le dice a Bella que no pueden seguir siendo amigos.

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 1. Oscuridad<strong>

No podía más. Jacob era el único atisbo de alegría que quedaba en mi insignificante vida desde su partida y ahora todo había terminado.

¿Qué razón tenía para seguir viviendo? Mi vida solo era un inmenso vacío…

A veces pensaba que lo mejor que podía pasarme era morir. De ese modo se acabaría todo mi sufrimiento.

Pero no podía hacer eso, era demasiado egoísta, mis padres sufrirían y yo no quería eso para ellos, les debía demasiado para pagarles con un suicidio.

.

Charlie se pasó observándome de reojo toda la cena, temía que la ruptura de mi amistad con Jacob provocase el regreso de la zombi. Pero desde el día que "desperté" tras escuchar su voz, había sido incapaz de volver a ese estado aunque en momentos como este realmente deseaba hacerlo. Aquella neblina me evitaba pensar en todo aquello que me causaba dolor…

Charlie interrumpió mis cavilaciones diciendo:

- Ha llamado la secretaria del doctor Gerandy para recordar que mañana a las ocho tienes que ir a hacerte tus análisis de sangre.

- Es cierto, lo había olvidado, mañana iré sin falta – le contesté con poco interés, eso suponía que mañana tocaría desmayo.

Desde aquel fatídico día cuando volví a casa después de su partida había tenido que hacerme analíticas con frecuencia ya que el doctor temía que dejase de comer y enfermara. Estos días eran realmente duros, no solo por mi aversión a la sangre que hacía que acabase desmayada siempre, sino porque mi cuerpo y mi mente recordaban mi primer desmayo en Forks.

Hacía todos mis esfuerzos por evitar los recuerdos pero en aquel lugar, cuando sentía la sangre fluir fuera de mi cuerpo se me hacía imposible no recordarle.

Por ello las pesadillas de la noche posterior a la analítica eran mil veces más aterradoras que mis pesadillas habituales. Me hacían gritar mucho más y el dolor en mi pecho se acentuaba…

.

La temida hora de visitar el hospital llegó. No me quedó más remedio que tomar una gran bocanada de aire para darme fuerzas a mí misma y entrar en aquella blanca habitación, mi nuevo infierno personal…

La enfermera estaba colocando todos los instrumentos necesarios para la extracción y mi pulso comenzó a acelerarse detrás de mis oídos.

La aguja fue aproximándose a mi piel y yo comencé a sentir como el aire dejaba de llegar a mis pulmones, un calor comenzaba a recorrerme todo el cuerpo y comencé a sentir sudor frío en mi frente. Fue lo último que sentí antes de caer desmayada sobre la camilla, otra vez.

Cuando volví a ser consciente de mis actos vi a la enfermera que me miraba de forma cariñosa. Apartó unos mechones de cabello que se me habían quedado pegados a mi frente y me dijo:

- Ya pasó pequeña, puedes volver a casa en cuanto te sientas lista para volver a caminar.

Volví a casa y me senté en mi silla habitual mientras observaba la ventana sin mirar nada realmente. Lo único que hacía era ver el tiempo pasar con la esperanza de que pasase lo más rápido posible.

Apenas si podía recordar lo que era hacer algo entretenido para pasar el rato o simplemente porque me apeteciese hacerlo.

Desde mi punto de vista, ahora sí que mi vida carecía de todo sentido. Jacob había sido como una madera en medio de un temporal a la cual podía agarrarme para sobrevivir. Pero ahora la madera se había perdido en medio de la tormenta y yo solo me sentía perdida sin saber dónde ir ni qué dirección tomar.

* * *

><p>Bueno pues empecé a escribir esta nueva historia que lleva mucho tiempo dando vueltas por mi cabeza y nunca tenía demasiado tiempo para escribirla.<p>

La historia va a ser todo un drama con escenas bastante tristes, nunca había escrito una historia así pero me encanta la idea, espero poder hacerlo bien.

A diferencia de mis historias anteriores ya tengo escrito lo que ocurrirá a lo largo de toda la trama por lo que es posible que actualice bastante más seguido ya que solo tengo que desarrollar la idea en cada capítulo.

Espero que os guste mucho.

Por favor dejad reviews sobre qué os parece la idea.

Besitos


	2. Noticia

**Cap. 2. Noticia.**

Al día siguiente tuve que ir al hospital para recoger los resultados de la maldita analítica. Estaba cansada de esto. El doctor buscaba algún daño físico en mí pero eso no podía encontrarlo ya que yo estaba sana en apariencia. Lo único que tenía era dolor en el alma y en mi corazón. Pero eso no salía en una analítica, lo que hacía era provocarme aún más daño debido a que estar cerca de la sangre me hacía recordar mis recuerdos más prohibidos. No podía soportar pensar en lo feliz que había llegado a ser en aquellos momentos

_¡Basta Bella! Detén ese pensamiento ahí, sabes que esto no es bueno para ti. La nada es mejor que los recuerdos._

Es cierto que me lo tenía prohibido, pero a veces mi mente volvía sin querer. Me había hecho muy estricta conmigo misma respecto a ello, sabía dónde estaban mis límites y las dolorosas consecuencias que traían consigo los recuerdos.

Tras despedirme de Charlie fui hacia mi destartalada camioneta y me dirigí hacia el hospital.

Cuando llegué a la consulta del doctor, este me recibió con excesiva formalidad lo cual me asustó bastante. Normalmente el doctor Gerandy acostumbraba a bromear conmigo sobre mi poca tolerancia a los hospitales para hacer esto más llevadero.

-¿Ocurre algo doctor?–. un mal presentimiento se alojó en mi pecho diciéndome que la forma de actuar del doctor debía estar relacionada con el resultado de mis exámenes.

-Siéntate Bella por favor, hay algo importante que debes saber.

Mis rodillas comenzaron a temblar. Era algo malo. Trastabillé hasta encontrar la silla cuando me vi incapaz de mantener mi propio peso.

El doctor comenzó a hablar:

-No quiero asustarte Bella, pero tu analítica no salió tan bien como esperábamos. Los resultados son bastante alarmantes. Sin embargo no debes preocuparte, hemos podido descubrirlo a tiempo y con el tratamiento adecuado podrás hacer una vida prácticamente normal.

Las palabras del doctor retumbaban en mi mente: resultados alarmantes, descubierto a tiempo, vida normal.

Apenas si era capaz de articular una frase coherente. No entendía lo que el doctor pretendía decirme. Esto no me podía estar pasando. Solo acerté a preguntar:

-¿Qué tengo doctor?

-Es lo que se conoce como cáncer linfático. Pero no te preocupes, aún está en fase inicial, con el tratamiento adecuado podrás superar la enfermedad. No será fácil ya que la recuperación es muy dura y necesita de mucha fuerza por parte del paciente. Pero tú eres una chica joven y fuerte y estoy seguro que podrás asimilar la enfermedad y sobrevivir a ella.

El aire comenzó a faltarme.

Esto no podía ser real.

Tenía que ser una pesadilla.

No podía estar enferma

Yo no podía estarme… muriendo…

-Tenemos que hacerte una serie de pruebas para poder determinar los medicamentos que debes tomar así como si debemos comenzar a darte quimioterapia. Lo prepararé todo. Espérame en la sala de espera y en cuanto esté todo listo te llamaré y empezaremos con el tratamiento.

Salí de la consulta del doctor sin ser realmente consciente de mis actos. La palabra "cáncer" se clavaba en mi pecho como un puñal. Sentía como todo el mundo se me venía encima y no podía quitarme a mi padre de mi mente.

Para mí sería un alivio dar por finalizado el sufrimiento, no me importaba demasiado que mi vida humana acabara ya que lo que yo tenía difícilmente podía llamarse vida. Pero ¿qué hay de mi padre? A Charlie se le rompería el corazón si yo me muriese...

El doctor llegó a la sala de espera y me dijo que todo ya estaba listo. Comenzaron a hacerme gran cantidad de pruebas y nuevamente me dejaron sola hasta que tuviesen los resultados y pudieran determinar el diagnóstico.

Mientras me estuvieron haciendo todas esas pruebas fui asimilando poco a poco la realidad. Estaba enferma. Eso era una realidad que no podía cambiarse. La única solución era un tratamiento que según el doctor sería muy duro y requeriría mucha fuerza de voluntad. Pero yo ya no tenía fuerza de voluntad, mi vida se limitaba a sobrevivir, no tenía nada a lo que aferrarme para seguir viviendo. Mi única motivación era evitar el sufrimiento a mi padre por verme derrumbada y de todas maneras él sufriría con mi enfermedad. Tenía que haber alguna solución… pero ¿cuál?

El doctor volvió a llamarme a su consulta y me enseñó un montón de cajas de medicamentos los cuales tendría que tomar a diario a partir de ahora. También me dijo que empezaríamos la quimioterapia pronto para atacar el cáncer de raíz. También me estuvo explicando las consecuencias de la quimioterapia como por ejemplo que mi pelo comenzaría a caérseme…

Esto ya fue demasiado para mí. Comprendí que no sería capaz de tener todo lo necesario para recuperarme. Sería luchar en vano porque en realidad tampoco tenía grandes expectativas que me llevasen a acabar con la enfermedad cuando mi mayor anhelo era la muerte para así al menos dejar de sufrir.

Iba a negarme al tratamiento. Esta enfermedad acabaría con mi vida. Pero no era un suicidio, no estaba cogiendo una cuchilla y cortándome las venas. El destino había decidido que había llegado mi momento y me había enviado esta enfermedad. Yo simplemente no iba a poner resistencia a ella. Nadie podía culparme por algo que de todas maneras tenía muchas posibilidades de ocurrir.

El doctor seguía hablándome sobre la enfermedad y dándome ánimos ya que según él era una chica fuerte y podría superarla. Ya no podía más con esto y le corté:

- Doctor, espere un momento, debo decirle algo. No quiero someterme al tratamiento. Sé que no tendré fuerzas para poder superar esta enfermedad, yo ya no tengo nada que me dé fuerzas para seguir viviendo. Por ello quiero acabar mi vida de la mejor manera posible y morir de una forma normal. Además me niego a dar a mi padre este sufrimiento, no quiero que me vea debilitarme día tras día sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo…

- Pero Bella no puedes negarte al tratamiento. Si no tomas los medicamentos y la quimioterapia estarás muerta en cuestión de meses. En cambio si pones todo de tu parte para recuperarte tal vez en un año estés bien y puedas tener una vida prácticamente normal. Además dices que no quieres que tu padre te vea sufrir ¿qué pretendes que sienta cuando tú mueras sabiendo que no hiciste nada para evitar tu propia muerte?

Un plan estaba comenzando a formarse en mi mente, era un poco una locura pero debía dar resultado. Debía evitar a toda costa que mi padre supiese de mi enfermedad e incluso de mi muerte. El doctor Gerandy tendría un papel importante en todo esto…

- Mi padre no lo sabrá. Nadie le dirá nada. Por favor doctor se lo suplico, mi enfermedad debe quedar entre usted y yo. Yo encontraré la forma de evitar el sufrimiento a mi padre pero usted debe ayudarme. Prométame que no le dirá nada y me ayudará a encubrir los síntomas de mi enfermedad.

- Bella, tu padre acabará enterándose. Si sigues en tu idea loca de no querer tomar tratamiento al menos deberías hablar con él para que pueda estar preparado para lo peor. De todas formas aún es pronto, tenemos tiempo para que lo pienses antes de comenzar el tratamiento y que sea demasiado tarde.

- La decisión está tomada doctor. Pero quiero hacer feliz a mi padre todo el tiempo que me lo permita mi vida. No soportaré verlo derrumbado por mi culpa. Por eso necesito su ayuda, necesito que me ayude a encubrir mi enfermedad ¿lo hará?

- Está bien. Puedo ver cómo quieres a tu padre y como todo esto lo haces por él. Estoy dispuesto a colaborar en esta locura si tú crees que es lo mejor. Pero si lo piensas, si decides aferrarte a la vida no dudes en llamarme, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para salvarte.

- Muchas gracias doctor. Pero la verdad es que mi vida ya carece de importancia. Lo único que me importa en este momento es mi padre y evitarle tanto sufrimiento como me sea posible.

Salí de la consulta del doctor con un poco de esperanza. Es posible que mi vida terminase y yo no fuese a hacer nada para evitarlo. Pero al menos evitaría que mi padre sufriera lo que era muchísimo más importante. Ahora solo quedaba perfeccionar mi plan para que todo saliese perfecto y mi padre fuese feliz en mi ausencia…

* * *

><p>¿Qué os pareció? La historia está un poco triste.<p>

Aclaro que no sé nada de medicina, no sé la esperanza de vida de una persona con este tipo de cáncer ni todo lo relacionado. Pretendía inventarme yo misma la enfermedad pero encontré esta y me pareció adecuada.

Hoy no podréis acusarme de tardar mucho en actualizar porque apenas pasó un día desde que subí el primer capítulo. Realmente estoy entusiasmada con esta historia. También aclaro que no he dejado abandonada el resto de fics, tengo intenciones de terminar pronto los dos que están en proceso.

Y ya que estamos aprovecho para hacer publicidad. Estoy entusiasmada con mi nueva labor como Beta Reader. Si escribís alguna historia y necesitáis ayuda para la ortografía ¡estaré encantada de ayudaros! Realmente me hace mucha ilusión hacerlo así que si queréis ayuda solo mandadme un MP y nos pondremos en contacto. ¡Soy una viciada del PC así que no tardaré mucho en corregirla!

Nada más ya me marcho.

Sabéis que los reviews son la paga del escritor así que me gustaría recibir muchísimos

Besitos

Libezzy


	3. Combatiendo con la realidad

**Cap. 3. Combatiendo con la realidad**

Dos meses habían pasado desde que descubrí mi enfermedad. Ahora tenía la garganta muy inflamada y a veces me dificultaba el poder hablar con normalidad. También había perdido peso considerablemente. Mi padre estaba preocupado por mí pero el doctor le tranquilizó diciéndole que lo que tenía era anemia y por eso estaba perdiendo peso de esa manera y me agotaba con facilidad...

En cuanto a lo de la garganta, simplemente le dije que el tiempo de Forks era propenso a los resfriados y con la anemia pues mis defensas estaban bajas y por eso me enfermaba con facilidad.

El tiempo estaba pasando muy deprisa en estos últimos meses, no tan deprisa como cuando él estaba aquí pero sí más que mis últimos meses, ahora tenía mil cosas que hacer a diario. La mayoría de mi tiempo me dedicaba a mi padre, habíamos empezado a hacer muchas cosas juntos.

Él se sorprendía cuando al llegar del trabajo yo lo esperaba en el salón para charlar con él y nos sentábamos juntos a ver partidos en televisión. Hace unos meses no me habría sentado delante del televisor ya que de alguna manera extraña lo recordaba a él mirándola pero ahora era diferente. Yo tenía un nuevo objetivo en la vida y ese era conseguir que mi padre fuese feliz, en cuanto a mi soledad y a mi nada, una gran parte de mí se alegraba de que estuviese a punto de terminar...

Ese fin de semana mi padre iba a pescar y yo le pedí que me dejase acompañarlo. Se sorprendió mucho ya que de pequeña había hecho demasiadas rabietas hasta conseguir que no me llevase a pescar pero le dije que no quería estar sola y él solo se calló y accedió de buen grado. Últimamente me veía más animada y no sería él quien dijese algo que me llevase de vuelta al vacío.

Estábamos pescando cuando empezó uno de mis fuertes ataques de tos. Mis ganglios estaban muy inflamados y me dificultaban respirar por ello cuando tosía sentía como mi garganta se desgarraba. Charlie se acercó a mí intentando calmarme y al rozar mi piel se dio cuenta de mi alta temperatura, la fiebre era un síntoma de mi enfermedad.

- ¡Bella estás ardiendo! y esa forma en que toses no es normal. Voy a llevarte al hospital ahora mismo - Me dijo con la preocupación en el rostro.

- No es nada papá, solo estoy resfriada, anoche dormí con el cabello un poco mojado y eso hizo que empeorase, eso es todo, no te preocupes. - mentí.

Pero Charlie no se creyó mis embustes, me miró de forma suspicaz para luego seguir pescando.

Pensé que había olvidado el tema cuando dijo que ya habíamos pescado suficiente y era hora de volver a casa.

Estuve todo el camino dando vueltas a lo sucedido, cada vez era más difícil ocultarle mi enfermedad, si seguía así acabaría enterándose, tenía que empezar con mi plan ya mismo, para que cuando llegase el momento todo estuviese listo.

Tan ensimismada estaba con mi plan que no me di cuenta de donde estaba hasta que Charlie paró el coche frente al hospital. Lo miré con la boca abierta interrogándole cuando me dijo:

- Cariño, vamos a que el doctor Gerandy te revise, tú dices que solo estás resfriada pero tus síntomas no son normales. No me quedaré tranquilo hasta que el doctor me diga lo que te ocurre.

Los dos entramos a la consulta y el doctor me examinó. Mi padre miraba atentamente todo lo que hacía y el doctor me miraba un poco triste, él había pasado estos meses intentando hacerme cambiar de idea, me llamaba con frecuencia para ver si había cambiado de opinión y se mostraba dolido con mi decisión. Sin embargo cumplió su palabra y no le dijo ni una palabra a mi padre, al contrario me ayudó a convencer a mi padre de que lo que me ocurría no era grave.

- Jefe Swan, su hija solo está resfriada, pero debido a que carece de defensas por su anemia el resfriado es muy fuerte, por ello ve esos síntomas tan intensificados. Pero no se preocupe, ella estará bien.

Las palabras del doctor tranquilizaron a mi padre. Luego el doctor le sugirió que fuese a tomar un café mientras él me mostraba los medicamentos que debía tomar para el resfriado y me ponía oxígeno para intentar que respirase mejor.

Cuando nos quedamos a solas el doctor me miró con reproche.

- Bella, sé que te prometí que te ayudaría y no le diría nada a tu padre pero esto se está poniendo cada vez más difícil. Tus síntomas cada vez son más llamativos y tu padre cada vez está más preocupado. No sé si la próxima vez logremos apaciguarlo.

- Lo sé doctor, él cada vez sospecha más que algo no va bien y le juro que muy pronto acabaré con todo esto. Solo necesito un poco más de tiempo para estar con él. Me duele mucho dejarlo sabiendo que no lo volveré a ver nunca más. - Al decirle esto no pude evitar que las lágrimas se escapasen por mis mejillas, esta situación me dolía mucho. Charlie era un hombre fuerte, pero me quería mucho, sabía que le dolería mucho la separación. Pero no quedaba más remedio. Iba a ahorrarle todo el sufrimiento que estuviese en mi mano, pero no podía evitar ciertas cosas.

- Bella, la enfermedad ha avanzado mucho en este tiempo, sin embargo aún podemos intentar detenerla, tal vez con un tratamiento más agresivo podamos lograr algo.- me dijo el doctor, ya no había el convencimiento inicial con el que me lo proponía, sabía que la enfermedad estaba muy avanzada, sería prácticamente imposible detenerla a estas alturas.

- No doctor, la decisión está tomada, no permitiré que mi padre sufra sabiendo de mi enfermedad cuando el resultado va a ser el mismo, los dos sabemos que no podría conseguirlo a estas alturas. Seguiremos con el plan inicial, solo falta concretarlo un poco. Y en poco tiempo todo se habrá acabado, mi padre sufrirá, pero no tanto como si supiese la verdad.

No podía seguir así, en breve tendría que realizar mi plan aunque me costase la vida. Era lo menos que podía hacer por él. Me marcharía y moriría sola en algún lugar perdido del bosque, nadie sería testigo de mi desolación, solo quería cumplir mis deseos antes de morir. ¿Había algo que quería hacer antes de marcharme para siempre?

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Sé que hace un montón de tiempo que no actualizo, lo siento, es que he intentando continuar mis otras historias, pero aquí traigo otro capítulo, pobre Bella, me da mucha penita...

Pensaréis que soy mala por hacerla estas cosas, aunque la verdad es que siento que me las hago a mí misma, estoy muy encasillada en mi papel de Bella en mi familia virtual jajaja

Bueno, nada más, gracias a todos los que me escribisteis reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo, ¡si no fuese por vosotros ya había dejado todo esto!

Un besazo enorme

Libezzy

Pd: nos vemos pronto, intentaré actualizar cuanto antes :)


	4. Plan

**Cap. 4. Plan**

Ya no podía seguir fingiendo por más tiempo, si seguía así todo el esfuerzo habría sido en vano pues mi padre se enteraría de mi enfermedad. Por eso decidí que había llegado el momento de poner mi plan en marcha.

Tras preparar la cena de Charlie repetí interiormente todo lo que tenía que contarle, era muy mala mentirosa, pero tenía que esforzarme esta vez. Ya había inventado toda la historia, ahora solo quedaba hacer un buen papel y que él se la creyese...

Una hora más tarde llegó mi padre, nos pusimos a cenar en silencio, no tenía ni idea de cómo comenzar con la charla cuando él me miró y me dijo:

- Bella estás muy callada para lo que acostumbras últimamente ¿ocurre algo? ¿Te sientes mal otra vez?

- No papá, estoy perfectamente es solo que tengo que contarte algo...

Tomé una bocanada de aire y comencé con mi historia

- He estado pensando que no puedo seguir así, este lugar tiene muchos recuerdos dolorosos para mí y si quiero recomponerme y volver a ser una chica normal, necesito empezar de cero en otro lado.

Charlie tragó saliva ruidosamente.

- ¿Estás segura? ¿Te vas a Jacksonville?

- No, no iré a vivir con mamá. Iré a vivir a otro lugar. Hace tiempo escuché de una editorial, estaban buscando a gente nueva para un trabajo. Es el mejor trabajo del mundo, solo tengo que leer libros y dar mi opinión sobre ellos ¿puedes creerlo? No te dije nada cuando mandé mi curriculum porque pensé que era prácticamente imposible pero… ¡me aceptaron!

- ¿Un trabajo? Pero Bella aún no terminaste el instituto.

- Podré compaginar mis estudios con el trabajo, me dieron muchas facilidades.

- Está bien, si tú crees que es lo mejor...

- Sí lo es papá, es el trabajo de mis sueños, me encanta leer, no puedo creer que vayan a pagarme por hacerlo.

- Y donde te marchas ¿Port Angeles? ¿Seattle?

- Esa es la peor parte papá, el trabajo es en Inglaterra

Mi padre se atragantó con la comida cuando le solté la bomba

- ¿Inglaterra? - preguntó con la boca abierta.

- Así es, viviré en un pequeño pueblito de Inglaterra, dicen que es muy tranquilo. Tal vez demasiado ya que al parecer ni siquiera hay internet, según la editorial así es más fácil concentrarse en la lectura.

- Pero tú sola en un lugar tan lejos. No sé si será buena idea.

- Oh vamos papá, sé cuidar de mí misma. Lo malo es que no podré ponerme en contacto con frecuencia debido a que el pueblo está alejado de la civilización. Así que no te preocupes si tardas en recibir noticias, estaré bien.

Me costaba mucho mentirle, me dolía en el alma pensar que estaría preocupado por su niña en el otro lado del mundo, pero era mucho mejor la preocupación que la tristeza de eso estaba segura.

- Te echaré de menos pequeña.

- Yo también papá, quería decirte que, aunque nunca te lo demostré, eres muy importante para mí, venir a vivir contigo ha sido la mejor decisión que he tomado en toda mi vida. - No pude evitar que las lágrimas se escaparan de mis ojos, me estaba despidiendo de él y esta vez sería para siempre. Lo único que me daba fuerzas era saber que él sería más feliz de esa manera.

- No sabes la alegría que me diste al venir a vivir conmigo, siento no haber sido un padre más divertido, pero...

- Basta papá - le interrumpí - fuiste el mejor padre de todo el mundo. Te quiero mucho.

Me levanté y le di un fuerte abrazo. Él me lo devolvió diciendo.

- Yo también mi niña, yo también, no sé qué haría sin ti.

Solo pude abrazarle más fuerte sus palabras me confirmaron que realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto. Aunque no lo demostrara yo era la luz de sus ojos y mi muerte lo arrastraría conmigo.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Antes que nada quería aclarar varias cosas, en primer lugar sé que hay varias historias con este tema y que hay una chica que está escribiendo una que por el summary es similar a esta, yo no he querido leerla para no dejarme influenciar por ella. Espero que no sean demasiado similares jeje.

Dicen que ninguna historia es completamente original ya que todas las experiencias de nuestra vida, las películas o los libros que hemos leído influyen nuestras ideas y nuestra forma de escribir, tal vez por ello aparecen historias con argumentos similares. A mí personalmente se me ocurrió esta historia cuando estaba viendo la película de "Mi vida sin mí", ¡aunque en realidad la trama no tenga demasiado que ver con la peli!

Espero verdaderamente no decepcionar a nadie y que mi historia sea diferente a todas las que hayáis leído relacionadas con este tema.

La idea principal de la historia ya está escrita por lo que no voy a cambiar la trama prácticamente en nada, sin embargo todas las opiniones son bien recibidas, aunque no creo que cambie nada, pueden ayudarme a darme ideas para futuras historias. El review de namy 33 me llegó y quiero que sepas que sí que me importa tu opinión aunque la historia sea yo quien la está escribiendo. ¡Para mí la opinión de mis lectores es muy importante ya que sin ellos no soy nada!

Melany, ¡gracias por todo! eres la lectora de mis sueños, en verdad te adoro (L) y a todos los que me dejasteis reviews, ¡un millón de gracias! me dais fuerza para seguir escribiendo :)

Besitos

Libezzy


	5. Cartas

**Cap. 5. Cartas**

Después de hablar con Charlie y decirle que me iba a dormir. Me senté en mi escritorio a escribir, sería una larga noche.

Tomé el primer folio y escribí:

_Querido papá_

_Siento haber tardando tanto en escribirte o dar señales de vida, realmente es difícil encontrar cómo enviar las cartas en este lugar._

_Ya estoy instalada en mi pequeña casita, es un lugar hermoso rodeado de vegetación, las vistas son similares a las de Forks con la diferencia de que el tiempo es soleado y apenas si llueve._

_Esto es genial ya que prácticamente mi anemia ha desaparecido, ahora me siento mucho más fuerte y ya apenas si me resfrío._

_Estoy muy contenta con mi trabajo, realmente me hace feliz. Pasarme el día inmersa en lugares extraños me está ayudando a recuperar mi alegría._

_No te preocupes por mí papá, estoy realmente bien. Siento no poder saber nada de ti pues aunque me enviases cartas jamás me llegarían pero yo sé que estarás bien. _

_Te mando un beso muy fuerte._

_Tu hija que te quiere._

_Bella._

Las lágrimas inundaban mis mejillas mientras escribía, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Mi padre sería feliz gracias a esto.

Escribí otras tres cartas más contando trivialidades sobre mi vida en Inglaterra. Le contaba sobre mi trabajo, los nuevos amigos que estaba conociendo, en fin, todo lo que se me ocurría para que pensase que yo había hecho mi vida en aquel lugar tanto como para olvidarme de Forks para siempre.

A la mañana siguiente fui hasta el hospital a ver al doctor Gerandy pues él tendría un papel fundamental en todo esto.

Nada más verme el doctor se acercó a mí y me abrazó delicadamente, sabía que estaba demasiado débil. Me miró a los ojos y me preguntó:

- Bella, ¿realmente estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres alejarte de tu padre para marcharte sola a quién sabe qué lugar? Entiendo por qué lo haces pero no creo que sea justo para ti.

- Estoy segura doctor. Y sí, pienso que es lo más justo. Lo injusto sería obligarle a pasar por todo esto conmigo cuando al fin y al cabo no hay ninguna solución posible. Prefiero que piense que soy feliz. Aunque para eso tiene que ayudarme.

Le tendí al doctor las cuatro cartas. Había conseguido imitar un sello inglés con un programa informático y las fechas estaban impresas. La labor del doctor sería entregar estas cartas en el buzón de Charlie simulando que llegaron con el correo.

- ¿Cómo quieres que le entregue las cartas Bella?

- Las cartas están fechadas.

La primera le llegaría a mi padre aproximadamente dos meses después de mi partida. La segunda estaba fechada para seis meses después de que reciba la primera. La tercera un año después y la cuarta aproximadamente dos años más tarde.

- ¿No crees que dejaste mucho tiempo entre ellas?

- De esta forma me aseguro de que mi padre tenga noticias mías durante alrededor de cuatro años después de mi partida. Además decidí separarlas en el tiempo para que Charlie se mentalice sobre mi falta de tiempo para escribir y así no le extrañe cuando de pronto dejen de llegar noticias…

- Veo que lo tienes todo bien atado. Pero ¿y si tu padre no espera por tus cartas y se pone a buscarte por todo el mundo para saber de ti?

- Tengo la esperanza de que eso nunca pase... Pero si llegase el caso, si mi padre organiza una búsqueda y observa que está demasiado desesperado entréguele esta carta.

Le tendí una quinta carta en la que le había explicado todo a mi padre, desde mi enfermedad, hasta todo lo que había hecho. Esperaba que jamás fuese entregada pues entonces todo el sacrificio habría sido en balde.

- Pero doctor, esa carta solo entréguela si es absolutamente necesario, nunca lo haga si existe otra posibilidad.

- Está bien Bella, haré todo como me pediste. No te preocupes por nada, intentaré que tu padre esté bien.

- Gracias doctor, no sabe lo que significa para mí todo esto.

Le di un gran abrazo de despedida y me marché de la consulta.

Charlie estaba esperándome en la puerta para llevarme hasta el aeropuerto. Miré por última vez mi casa y todos los alrededores de Forks ya que no volvería a hacerlo más. El pensamiento dolía demasiado, no solo dejaría atrás mi vida y a mi padre, mi muerto corazón también quedaba en este lugar…

* * *

><p>¡Aquí viene el quinto capítulo! tal vez se hizo demasiado pesado pero quería dejar constancia de la forma en la que Bella deja a Charlie fuera de su enfermedad XD<p>

¡Espero que os haya gustado!

¿Merezco un review? -cara de payaso triste de Alice- ¡por fi!

Un besito enorme

Libezzy


	6. Olympia

**Cap. 6. Olympia**

La despedida en el aeropuerto fue realmente difícil para los dos, hasta llegar al punto de ver a Charlie, el hombre de hierro, derramar verdaderas lágrimas. Nos separamos cuando anunciaron que los viajeros del vuelo procedente a Londres debía despegar.

Llegué hasta la puerta de embarque y estuve allí durante varias horas para dar tiempo a mi padre a volver a Forks, una vez que pensé que se había marchado me encaminé hacia mi verdadero destino, Olympia, la capital del estado. Al principio había considerado la idea de viajar hasta Inglaterra ya que allí nadie podría reconocerme y en caso de que encontrasen mi cuerpo no llegase a oídos de mi padre, pero al final no pude hacerlo, es muy duro morir sola, pero aún más en un lugar tan lejano en el que no sé que puedo llegar a encontrar...

Una vez que me encontré sola en mitad de Olympia me senté en un banco y no pude aguantar por más tiempo. Me derrumbé. Lloré, lloré y lloré. Ahora ya no debía fingir por nadie, ahora solo estaba yo. Sola frente a la muerte, una muerte que estaba demasiado cercana.

Alquilé una habitación en una pensión por unos días, aún no me sentía lo bastante débil para morir y debía asegurarme de estar en algún lugar dónde nadie pudiese verme en ese momento. Si la policía encontraba un cadáver intentarían reconocerlo y es posible que mi padre acabase enterándose de algo…

Sentada en la pequeña cama de mi habitación comencé a pensar y tuve miedo, mucho miedo. En este lugar, alejado de los protectores bosques de Forks, un lugar en el que brillaba el sol con fuerza y la ciudad se imponía a través de la ventana, era difícil pensar que todo había ocurrido de verdad, ¿y si después de todo, no había sido más que un hermoso sueño? ¿Y si él jamás existió al igual que el resto de su familia? ¿Podría ser todo producto de mi loca mente adolescente? Mientras pensaba en todo esto el dolor en mi pecho se acentuó ¿puede una alucinación doler tanto?

No podía haber sido una alucinación, ellos debieron existir. Él debía ser real.

Comencé a hiperventilar con esta horrible conclusión a la que había llegado, necesitaba salir, respirar aire.

Corrí a través de toda la ciudad hasta que encontré un pequeño bosque, me adentré entre los árboles y me senté en el tronco de un árbol caído. El gesto me provocó una sensación de déjà vu, todo había comenzado en un lugar similar. Aquel tronco caído en el que decidí aceptar la realidad de las palabras de Jacob...

Recordar ese momento hizo que todo mi cuerpo temblase, estaba muy cerca de los recuerdos, más cerca de lo que me había permitido estar en mucho tiempo. Pero eso era justo lo que yo ya no tenía, tiempo. Así que decidí rendirme a mí misma y soportar el dolor que ellos acarreasen. Necesitaba recordar, necesitaba llevarme todos los recuerdos conmigo y sobretodo necesitaba saber que él realmente existía en algún lugar.

Rememoré toda nuestra vida juntos, empezando por aquella primera clase de biología, el casi accidente con Tyler, su indiferencia, cuando empezamos a hablar como amigos, el restaurante en Port Angeles, nuestro día en el prado, la primera noche que se quedó en mi cuarto, cada vez que me declaraba su amor eterno...

Había sido tan estúpida ¿cómo alguien como él podría amar a alguien como yo? sin embargo ahora, en mis recuerdos, parecía que él realmente me amaba cuando me lo decía, tal vez era una ingenua que solo veía lo que yo quería ver. Era posible que al fin y al cabo todo hubiese sido realmente producto de mi imaginación. Tal vez desde que llegué a Forks me volví totalmente loca y nadie se dio cuenta...

No podía soportarlo más, los recuerdos habían sido demasiado para mí, me caí al suelo sin poder evitarlo, no pude levantarme, pues estaba demasiado ocupada evitando que el agujero en mi pecho me partiese en pedacitos.

Y así pasé toda la noche, intentando soportar el dolor para ser capaz de ponerme en pie y regresar a mi cuarto y fallé estrepitosamente. Un nuevo día llegó y seguía igual.

Necesitaba saber que había sido real, ahora, al final de mi vida, necesitaba morir con la certeza de que en algún momento, había sido verdaderamente feliz a su lado.

Pero no encontraba ninguna manera, tras su partida no había quedado ningún rastro de su presencia, pues todos sus regalos habían desaparecido misteriosamente ¿Él se los llevó o nunca estuvieron?

Necesitaba encontrar algo, algún lugar donde encontrar una prueba de su existencia.

Entonces mi enferma mente me enseñó la solución, recordé un lugar del que había oído hablar en numerosas ocasiones. Solo esperaba que todavía siguieran allí.

Allí esperaba conseguir información sobre los Cullen, sabía que él no querría saber nada de mí pero conocía otra persona que sí: Alice. Ella seguía siendo mi mejor amiga, nunca tuve ocasión de despedirme de ella, tampoco pude de decirle lo importante que era así como darle las gracias por todo lo que me había ayudado siempre.

En ese momento me di cuenta de qué era lo que quería hacer por sobre todas las cosas antes de morir, despedirme de mi mejor amiga.

Este descubrimiento me dio las fuerzas para levantarme del bosque y encaminarme hacia mi nuevo destino:

_Denalí _

La otra familia de vampiros buenos de la que había oído hablar a los Cullen en innumerables ocasiones, eran sus amigos, posiblemente ellos sabrían donde localizarlos.

* * *

><p>Después de un tiempo vuelvo con el sexto capítulo de la historia, por una parte estoy feliz ya que 131 personas leyeron todos los capítulos pero por otra un poco triste ya que el último solo tuvo 5 reviews<p>

Espero que os haya gustado el capi, ahora nos dirigimos a un nuevo lugar, Denalí ¿lo esperabais? al fin y al cabo Bella siempre contó con esa información.

¿Llegará a Denalí o le ocurrirá algo por el camino?

¿Encontrará allí a los Cullen?

Todo esto y mucho más en los próximos capítulos :P

Un besito

Libezzy


	7. Sentimientos

**Cap. 7. Sentimientos**

Tras conocer mi nuevo destino me encaminé hasta la pensión para recoger mis escasas pertenencias. Apenas había andado unos pasos cuando empecé a toser fuertemente, sentía que el aire me faltaba en los pulmones y era incapaz de dar un solo paso.

Lo último que recuerdo antes de caer inconsciente al suelo fue que mis piernas dejaron de sostenerme y sentí un mareo.

Cuando desperté estaba desorientada, estuve un buen rato intentando poner en orden mis ideas y recordando lo que estaba haciendo. Una mirada al cielo me bastó para ver que era cerca del mediodía. Al parecer la noche en vela junto con el frío del bosque no ayudaban a mi más que debilitada salud...

Tardé horas en llegar hasta mi habitación, había pensado en dirigirme hasta Denalí esta misma tarde pero definitivamente sería imposible tal cual me encontraba. Había decidido que lo que quería hacer antes de morir era despedirme de mi mejor amiga. Pero al igual que ocurrió con Charlie no quería que Alice supiera de mi enfermedad, debía ser una visita corta, le diría que la había buscado porque la echaba mucho de menos y le contaría sobre mi viaje a Inglaterra.

Por ello no podía ir así, Alice se daría cuenta de mi estado de salud, debía juntar fuerzas para lograr aparentar ser la Bella de siempre cuando esté junto a ella.

Después de varios días sin moverme de la cama conseguí recuperar un poco de mis fuerzas, ahora mismo me sentía igual que cuando estaba en Forks. Debilitada por mi supuesta anemia pero sin desmayarme por los rincones.

Para evitar esfuerzos innecesarios tomé un taxi para que me llevase hasta el aeropuerto. Una vez allí compré un vuelo con destino Alaska. Por una vez en mi vida tuve suerte, pues logré una plaza a buen precio en un avión que salía en apenas tres horas.

Todo el vuelo estuve sumergida en mis recuerdos, tras haber cedido a las normas impuestas por mí misma ahora los recuerdos llegaban a mi mente y era incapaz de volver a encerrarlos. Recordé la fiesta de fin de curso, el modo en que Alice y Esme me habían vestido para lo que yo pensé que sería mi transformación, lo hermoso que se veía Edward con su traje negro, nuestro primer baile...

Mientras recordaba no podía evitar el inmenso dolor que sentía en mi pecho. Todo el viaje lo hice acurrucada sosteniendo los pedazos de mi corazón. Pero, a pesar de todo, no pude borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro al recordar. Cualquiera que me viese pensaría que estaba loca, tal vez eso era cierto, en mi corazón había tantas sensaciones diferentes que me sentía realmente abrumada.

Por una parte había dolor, mucho dolor, al recordar que él ya no estaba, que no me amaba, que ahora estaría recorriendo el mundo buscando distracciones lo bastante interesantes para mantenerle ocupado por un tiempo.

También había un inmenso amor, pues al volver a recordarle me di cuenta de que no había conseguido olvidarle sino todo lo contrario, mi amor por él era aún más grande si es que eso era posible. Nunca podría haber amado a otro hombre que no fuese él y ahora que todo está a punto de acabar sé que él fue, es y será el único amor de mi vida.

Por último tenía otro sentimiento el cual al principio me sorprendió y era agradecimiento. Por raro que parezca después de todo lo ocurrido, estaba enormemente agradecida con él. Tal vez me hubiese ilusionado y después destrozado mi corazón sin más pero por encima de todo eso, me había hecho enormemente feliz. Y estaba agradecida por ello pues había valido la pena, todos estos meses de vacío y dolor, habría merecido la pena toda una vida de sufrimiento para compensar la inmensa felicidad que sentí en esos cortos meses a su lado...

Mi vida iba a ser muy corta, pues moriría con apenas dieciocho años, pero a pesar de ello me acababa de dar cuenta de que realmente había merecido la pena. Mi destino había sido ser feliz, por poco tiempo, pero aún así había logrado una felicidad mayor de la que muchas personas logran al cabo de ochenta años de existencia.

Y ahora que la felicidad había terminado, era justo que yo pereciera con ella...

* * *

><p>Este capi está un poco raro, no acabé muy contenta con el resultado pero no encontraba otra forma de explicar lo que quería decir. Al final de nuestra vida nos damos cuenta de las cosas realmente importantes y quería que Bella reflexionase sobre su vida y se diese cuenta de que no odia a Edward por lo que le hizo, sino al contrario, está agradecida por haberle hecho tan feliz...<p>

No sé si este capítulo se merece un review, así que no puedo pedirlos :(

Besitos

Libezzy


	8. Denali

**Cap. 8. Denali**

Cuando el avión aterrizó en Alaska tuve que conseguir un coche que para llegar a Denali, había sido una suerte haber estado trabajando estos meses para conseguir ahorrar para la universidad, al menos tenía dinero para poder hacer realidad mis deseos.

Al parar el coche en el centro de la ciudad me sentí realmente perdida, no había pensado mucho en cómo lograr conseguir información de ellos, en primer lugar tendría que localizar su casa, es posible que estos vampiros también tuviesen una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad con un camino imperceptible para los humanos. Eso podría llegar a ser un gran problema. Por no hablar de que, en el caso de que fuese capaz de encontrarlos sería difícil que ellos me confesaran la ubicación actual de los Cullen así porque sí, tenía que inventar alguna buena excusa para lograrlo...

Llegué a una cafetería y decidí probar suerte. Me acerqué a una señora que tomaba tranquilamente su café en una de las mesas.

**- **Buenos días, verá estoy buscando a unos amigos, tal vez usted pueda ayudarme.

- Claro, solo dime quiénes son y te indicaré donde viven. Conozco todas las casas de la ciudad.

Aún me costaba mucho decir mentiras, pero era la única forma de llegar hasta los Cullen, debía convertirme en una buena mentirosa en lo que me quedaba de día si quería lograrlo.

**-** Es un alivio, verá tenía su dirección pero con el lío del avión perdí sin querer el papel donde estaban anotados todos los datos. La chica se llama Tanya...

En ese momento me di cuenta de algo, los Cullen solo hablaban de la familia de Tanya pero no sabía nada sobre ellos, ni cuántos eran, ni su aspecto físico, nada. Lo único que sabía era que eran una familia vegetariana y que eran vampiros, eso no podría ser muy útil para encontrarlos ¿o sí?

**- **¿Tanya? Conozco a varias Tanyas, hay muchas en la ciudad. ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Cómo es su apariencia?

Las manos comenzaron a sudarme, tenía que responder algo si quería que esta mujer me diese algún dato, pero el problema es que no sabía nada de ellos y lo que sabía no podía contarlo pues dudo que esta señora los conozca como una familia de vampiros vegetarianos. Lo único que me quedaba era explicar a grandes rasgos lo que sabía sobre la apariencia física de un vampiro.

- Ella es muy hermosa, su piel es pálida y su cuerpo es como el de una modelo de pasarela, estoy segura de que si la ha visto recordará su apariencia pues no es una persona que pase desapercibida, vive con más personas con una apariencia similar, no sé exactamente cuántos pues ella es mi amiga pero no conozco al resto...

**- **¿Apariencia de modelos? ¿Piel pálida? Creo que sé de quiénes hablas, son como unas cinco personas que viven a las afueras del pueblo, no se relacionan demasiado ni pasan su tiempo en la ciudad. Son realmente siniestros, a veces su apariencia asusta demasiado...

- Esa descripción encaja a la perfección con mi amiga ¿sabe dónde vive?

- Sí que lo sé, pero no te recomendaría ir por si acaso, cuentan cosas horribles sobre ese lugar, dicen que se dedican al espiritismo pues toda la noche pueden verse las luces encendidas. –explicó la señora con horror-. Otros dicen que son fantasmas y por eso están tan blancos, Incluso se rumorea que comen animales vivos en esa casa...

Al escuchar las leyendas que circulaban por la zona me quedó claro que eran ellos y no pude evitar reír con lo de que comían animales vivos, esta señora no era consciente de la realidad de sus palabras.

- Niña no vayas allí, puede ser muy peligroso, dicen que si vas allí no volverás. - Me dijo la señora mirándome con verdadero pánico en el rostro.

En ese momento quise hablar en su favor inventándome alguna historia del porqué de su alejamiento para evitar que la gente sintiera ese pánico pero luego no me pareció adecuado ya que tal vez los vampiros llevaban años forjando esa cuartada para que los humanos se mantuviesen alejados de ellos, al fin y al cabo no sabían de su existencia, pensaban que se trataba de fantasmas...

- Todo eso que me dice me hace pensar que vive allí, y no puedo marcharme de aquí sin encontrarla. ¿Puede indicarme dónde está esa casa del terror?

La mujer comenzó a mirarme de arriba abajo buscando algo siniestro en mí como para querer ir a ese lugar y al final me dijo:

- Cuando empieza la carretera encontrarás un desvío a quinientos metros, tendrás que seguir el camino por un par de kilómetros y encontrarás esa casa.

Luego se levantó y mirándome asustada se marchó corriendo del establecimiento.

Sin tiempo que perder fui hacia mi coche y me encaminé hacia esa casa "maldita". Era divertido conocer las habladurías de la gente para explicar ciertas cosas. Yo misma había sido igual al principio con Edward cuando pensaba que era un superhéroe. Recordar su nombre hizo que otra vez el dolor en mi pecho fuese insoportable y tuve que parar en el arcén hasta que logré volver a ser consciente de mis actos.

Al entrar al camino que conducía a la casa de estos "vampiros buenos" comencé a ponerme muy nerviosa. Es cierto que eran vegetarianos y respetaban la raza humana. Pero ellos no me conocían y si me veían como una amenaza o se daban cuenta de que sabía demasiado tal vez pensaran en quitarme del medio...

Las manos comenzaron a sudarme y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Iba camino a encontrarme con alguien que no conocía, personas que tenían una fuerza sobrehumana capaz de todo por mantener a salvo sus secretos. ¿Y si algo salía mal?

Estuve a punto de dar media vuelta y marcharme por dónde había venido cuando me di cuenta de algo. Me estaba muriendo. Había decidido despedirme de Alice antes de morir y con un poco de suerte agradecer a los Cullen todo lo que habían hecho por mí. La única oportunidad de lograrlo era con la ayuda de Tanya y si no funcionaba y ellos me mataban lo único que harían es acabar con mi agonía.

Así que me armé de valor y me acerqué a la casa, estaba segura de que ya me habían oído llegar pero aún así debía cumplir con las normas de cortesía. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y llamé a la puerta...

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo, sé que estoy tardando un poco en actualizar, es que últimamente estoy muy ocupada y no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir. Tengo la manía de escribir los capítulos un poco cortos, es que a mí personalmente no me gusta leer capítulos demasiado largos, prefiero que sean cortos y con más frecuencia. El próximo lo subiré como mucho el sábado pues ya estoy trabajando en él.<p>

¿Bueno que os pareció? ¡Bella conoce detalles de Tanya en Eclipse, antes no sabe nada sobre ella!

En el próximo capítulo veremos la reacción de la familia de Tanya al conocerla ¿le darán la información sobre los Cullen?

Quería dar las gracias a todas las personas que mandaron reviews: isa-21, LoreCullen, Aleja E, Melany14cullen, Mar Julie Cullen, Nohemi, Namy33, Nikiithaxh, PattyQ, Miriam masen sparrow, Alex, Flexer, SerenitySey, georgina, Connie, Conejoazul, Xorigamiangel y alma cullen. ¡Mil gracias por vuestro apoyo!

Y de un modo muy especial quiero agradecérselo a Melany14cullen, Isa-21 y Nohemi porque siempre están ahí apoyando la historia y me dejan reviews en cada capítulo. Muchas gracias por todo, siempre me dais ánimo y me ayudáis a continuar escribiendo cuando me quedo sin inspiración. ¡Os adoro!

Ya estamos en los 47 reviews, espero llegar al menos a los 50 con este capítulo ¿puedo pedir llegar hasta los sesenta? sé que es mucho pedir pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde jejeje.

Besitos

Libezzy


	9. La familia de Tanya

**Cap. 9. La familia de Tanya**

La casa estaba completamente silenciosa, no había ni una sola luz encendida ni se escuchaba ningún tipo de sonido del interior. Si fuese una casa de humanos estaría segura de que nadie se encontraba allí y me habría marchado pero debido a su condición vampírica esperé un poco a ver si alguien me abría la puerta.

Un momento después la puerta se abrió mostrando a una chica realmente hermosa, era rubia, su pelo caía en cascada por su espalda en suaves ondas y estaba vestida como una modelo de pasarela. Podía igualarse en belleza con Rosalie, la cual siempre había pensado que era la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Me echó una mirada de arriba abajo que me intimidó un poco y me preguntó:

- ¿Quién eres?

Su respuesta me asustó un poco pues yo esperaba un saludo o algo por el estilo no una pregunta tan directa. Me aclaré la garganta y le conté la historia que había inventado.

- Hola, espero no molestarte, mi nombre es... Marie - Decidí decir mi segundo nombre por si acaso conocían mi historia y se negaban a mi petición.

No creía que Edward llegase tan lejos para mantenerse fuera de mi vida como me había prometido pero la sola duda de que hubiese hablado con ella sobre mí me llenó de esperanzas, al menos eso significaría que le importaba un poco...

- ¿Y qué quieres? - me respondió cortante.

- Me gustaría charlar un momento con vosotros sobre un tema delicado - titubeé.

En ese momento otra mujer apareció detrás de la rubia, era morena y tenía un cabello precioso. Su aspecto era dulce y amable. Me recordó a Esme.

- ¿Y qué es eso que tienes que decirnos? Por favor pasa y cuéntanos.

Su aspecto me tranquilizó, al contrario que la chica rubia, la morena no mostraba hostilidad solo me miraba con curiosidad.

Al entrar pude observar la hermosa casa, estaba decorada de una forma antigua con unos muebles que deberían tener al menos doscientos años, pero al mismo tiempo había un toque de modernidad pues contaban con todos los adelantos de una casa actual.

Me senté junto a ellas en el sofá del centro de la enorme sala y comencé con mi historia.

- Venía buscando vuestra ayuda, tengo entendido que sois amigos de los Cullen y esperaba que pudieseis ayudarme a encontrarlos.

Las dos chicas se miraron a los ojos y empezaron a mover levemente los labios, sabía que estaban hablando a velocidad vampírica para que yo no me enterase de su conversación pero fingí no darme cuenta para no darles motivos para sospechar que conocía su secreto.

De pronto mi enfermedad volvió a hacerse notar y sentí un mareo. Ahora no, no podía ponerme enferma justo en este momento, necesitaba estar atenta a todas sus palabras en el caso de que se negasen. Tal vez por su lenguaje corporal podría descubrir algo.

Cerré los ojos por un momento y me concentré en recuperar la cordura e intentar paliar un poco los efectos del mareo para ser consciente de todo lo que ocurriese.

En ese momento la chica rubia habló:

- ¿Los Cullen? ¿De qué conoces tú a los Cullen?

Ahora había llegado mi momento, tenía que ser convincente mintiendo por esta vez, tal vez incluso mi mareo sirviese para que se tragasen mi historia.

- Conocí al doctor Cullen en el hospital, yo estaba enferma y él me tenía un cariño especial. Estaba muy implicado con mi recuperación cuando lo llamaron para un trabajo al que no podía negarse. En Forks se dice que al doctor lo enviaron a Los Ángeles, pero sin embargo él me dijo que si necesitaba algo que viniese aquí, pues desde aquí sabrían indicarme en lugar donde se encontraba para que él pudiese examinarme.

- Qué extraño, Carlisle nunca había hecho algo así con ninguno de sus pacientes ¿por qué iba a hacer contigo una excepción? - me preguntó escéptica la chica rubia.

- Bueno, al parecer mi enfermedad no es una enfermedad muy común, se dan muy pocos casos en el mundo y el doctor Cullen estaba interesado en encontrar personalmente la forma de curarme. De hecho desde que él se marchó los doctores de Forks han sido incapaces de descubrir nada nuevo...

Esperaba que relacionasen esto con el afán de investigación y superación de Carlisle y por ello no dudasen de mis palabras. Por otra parte me sentía mal por mis mentiras ya que aunque Carlisle era el mejor doctor del mundo, el doctor Gerandy también era un gran doctor que se había portado muy bien conmigo. Me dolía calumniarlo aunque solo fuese levemente.

- Te anotaremos la dirección de los Cullen - dijo la mujer morena mientras cogía un papel y apuntaba los datos.

- No estoy segura Carmen ¿qué pasaría si todo eso es mentira? ¿qué pensarían los Cullen si damos su dirección a cualquier extraña que pregunte por ellos? - le replicó la chica rubia.

- Pero Tanya ¿has visto su aspecto? Esta chica realmente está enferma, por lo que los Cullen se enfadarían con nosotros en caso de habernos negado a dar su dirección, además si no hubiese sido por ellos ¿cómo iba a saber ella de nuestra amistad si vivimos a miles de kilómetros? Y en el peor de los casos los Cullen no tienen nada que esconder por lo que no habría ningún problema - le contestó con una mirada suspicaz.

- Tal vez tengas razón, aunque no estoy del todo convencida de esto. Serás la responsable si algo ocurre. Yo no quiero saber nada.

- ¡Eres tan melodramática! no ocurrirá nada, solo hace falta mirar su rostro para ver que no lleva segundas intenciones. -Me tendió el papel con la dirección y me dijo - ten cielo, espero que encuentres a Carlisle y él ayude a que te mejores.

- Muchísimas gracias, es muy importante para mí poder localizar al doctor.

Tras despedirme con una sonrisa amable por parte de Carmen y una mirada desconfiada de Tanya salí de su casa y me dirigí de vuelta al pueblo. Observé el papel que Carmen me había entregado y descubrí mi nuevo destino: Ithaca, en el estado de Nueva York.

Al observar el destino decaí un poco pues no esperaba que se encontrasen tan lejos, tardaría al menos una semana en llegar hasta allí pues tenía que atravesar prácticamente todo Canadá hasta llegar a la parte este de Estados Unidos.

Pero decidí levantar mi ánimo, ahora sabía donde se encontraban. Eso me daría fuerzas para afrontar ese largo viaje, pues la recompensa sería buena, los encontraría después de tanto tiempo. Podría reencontrarme con mi mejor amiga.

* * *

><p>Bueno, tal como prometí ¡aquí está el capítulo nueve! llevo todo el día enferma y aquí estoy escribiendo para que tengáis nuevo capi, tal vez alguno lo esperaba para el día pero no pudo ser antes. Son las 23:43 pero aún del sábado jeje.<p>

¡Estoy súper contenta, no llegamos a los 60 reviews pero si a los 56! eso me da muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo. Gracias a todos los que dejasteis reviews, ¡si no fuera por vosotros mis historias no seguirían!

A partir de ahora no sé cuando actualizaré pues voy a comenzar a trabajar. Estoy muy ilusionada con mi primer trabajo pero me temo que me robará mucho tiempo. De todos modos voy a intentar seguir actualizando en cuanto pueda.

Un besazo enorme a todos

Libezzy


	10. Buscando a los Cullen

**Cap. 10. Buscando a los Cullen**

Llevaba dos semanas de viaje. Pensé en coger un avión para llegar antes, pero luego me di cuenta de que necesitaría un coche pues, por la dirección que me había dado la chica morena, los Cullen vivían en una casa a las afueras de la ciudad. Solo esperaba que fuese un camino visible y pudiese llegar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Finalmente la autopista acabó y vi el cartel de entrada a Ithaca, tenía que atravesar toda la ciudad y luego buscar un camino a unos tres kilómetros al sur de la ciudad. Al pasar frente a un centro comercial detuve el coche.

Estaba hambrienta y necesitaba encontrar un lugar decente para comer. Ya me había cansado de los bocadillos y la comida enlatada que comía habitualmente para evitar detener el coche más de lo necesario. Pero al pasar frente a un espejo me di cuenta de mi aspecto. Estaba realmente pálida y unas grandes ojeras se marcaban debajo de mis ojos. Mi cuerpo estaba realmente delgado, podía sentir como mis huesos se marcaban notablemente a través de mi piel así que decidí hacer algo para solucionarlo, no podía encontrarme con Alice de esta forma. Ella ya era bastante perceptiva para además llevarle pruebas tangibles de mi enfermedad...

En primer lugar entré a una tienda de ropa buscando algo que me hiciese parecer menos delgada, no tuve demasiado éxito pues no entendía mucho del tema, solo sabía que Alice en una ocasión me dijo que las líneas horizontales engordaban cinco kilos, esperaba que fuese cierto y que con cinco kilos más me viese como antes.

Al acabar con la ropa y decidir que la adecuada sería aquella que cubriese la mayor parte de mi cuerpo posible (unos brazos esqueléticos no ayudan) me encaminé hacia la tienda que se encontraba frente a ella...

La situación era bastante irónica. Yo en mi sano juicio jamás iría a una tienda de cosméticos, pues entre otras cosas ni siquiera sabía usarlos, siempre que había estado maquillada había sido Alice quien lo había hecho. Y ahora estaba aquí, buscando maquillaje para poder encontrarme con mi mejor amiga...

Al acabar con las compras fui hasta el baño e intenté lograr un aspecto más normal, si no normal al menos saludable. Pero no era sencillo, no se trataba simplemente de maquillarme, tenía que evitar que se notase que estaba maquillada, debía lograr un aspecto de persona sana y sin cosméticos en la cara. Lo cual era realmente algo imposible, al menos para mí. Alice se daría cuenta...

Tras dos horas intentando verme presentable, decidí dejarlo como estaba, se notaba bastante que estaba usando maquillaje y colorete, pero al menos conseguí cubrir mis ojeras en gran medida. Si Alice preguntaba tendría que decirle que ahora me gustaba maquillarme o algo por el estilo. Esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que no preguntase, pues una cosa es mentir a desconocidos y otra mentirle a una de las personas que más me conoce en el mundo.

Una vez dentro de mi coche me encaminé hacia la dirección de los Cullen, hasta este momento había estado muy segura de mi propósito, pero me asaltaron las dudas. ¿Y si ellos no querían saber nada de mí? Tal vez eran tan amables conmigo por él... ¿Y si yo jamás les importe? ¿Confundí su amabilidad con verdadero cariño? Si llegaba allí y ellos me despreciaban acabaría destruida.

Paré en un parque y comencé a pasear por él, seguía dándole vueltas y de pronto no me resultaba tan buena idea ver a los Cullen. Llevaba mucho tiempo viajando para encontrarlos y poder despedirme antes de morir ¿pero no sería mejor recordarles como aquella familia agradable y amable que me abrió las puertas de su casa y arriesgó su vida por salvar la mía? Los recuerdos a su lado eran los mejores de mi existencia ¿merecería la pena un último recuerdo del cual no sabía si sería bueno o malo?

Y en caso de desistir de mi búsqueda ¿qué haría ahora? ya todo habría acabado, ahora había cumplido todo lo que quería hacer antes de morir. Había mantenido a mi padre al margen de mi enfermedad y también había logrado encontrar a los Cullen (aunque ahora fuese tan cobarde de no ir hasta su casa) ya no me quedaba nada más, solo completar la última parte de mi plan.

En este momento ya estaba demasiado débil y no podía permitirme estar en ninguna casa, hotel o algo similar pues encontrarían un cadáver y comenzarían una investigación. Esto era lo que menos me convenía pues aunque estuviese a miles de kilómetros de casa y era muy difícil, no podía permitir que mi padre llegase a enterarse, y tal vez mi documentación o una prueba de ADN confirmase mi identidad.

Por ello decidí deshacerme de todo lo que vinculase oficialmente mi persona con Isabella Swan, cogí mi cartera y corté en pedazos toda mi documentación, tarjetas y mi pasaporte. Luego me deshice de los pedazos arrojándolos en diferentes lugares de forma que tampoco pudiesen armar los pedazos como piezas de un puzzle.

Esto eran demasiadas precauciones pues difícilmente nadie se pondría a unir un pasaporte roto, pero había llegado demasiado lejos con mi plan como para que alguna nimiedad acabase delatándome...

Si no iba hasta la casa de los Cullen, ya solo me quedaba la parte más dura de mi plan. Debía marcharme a lo más profundo del bosque, un lugar en el que el ser humano nunca pise, un lugar alejado de los senderos o zonas de caza. En ese lugar me abandonaría hasta que la muerte me llegase con la esperanza de que fuese pronto y con el menor dolor posible...

* * *

><p>Antes de que me regañéis, lo sé, ¡hace mucho que no actualizo! pero no es mi culpa, es que el trabajo me tiene muy ocupada, ¡no sabía que la vida laboral era tan dura!<p>

Pero intentaré escribir el siguiente capítulo en los próximos días. En principio iba a hacer hoy uno más largo pero al final he pensado en dividirlo en dos y subir la segunda parte en cuanto pueda. Hoy la historia está un poco tristona ¿os esperabais esto? espero que no ¿quién diría que Bella acabaría actuando de forma tan cobarde?

Bueno ahora si me gustaría saber cómo pensáis que seguirá la historia a ver quién adivina la continuación. Quiero saber si la historia es demasiado predecible jeje. Espero no decepcionar a nadie con el final.

Mil gracias a todos los que me dejasteis reviews ¡ya van 62! sois mi fuerza para seguir con esto, ¡sin vosotros no escribiría!

Y por último también agradecer a los 250 lectores que ya leyeron todos los capítulos del fic. Cada vez que veo los hits me emociono y todo de que algo que se me ocurrió ya lo hayan leído tantas personas :)


	11. Reencuentro

**Cap. 11. Reencuentro**

Continué dando vueltas a mi decisión e inconscientemente ya iba camino del bosque. En ese momento sentía una sensación horrible en el estómago. Nunca me gustó ser una cobarde y odiaba serlo ahora, morir como una cobarde no era nada digno...

¿Pero qué podía hacer?

Una vocecita en mi cabeza me gritó justo lo que tenía que hacer: _Sé valiente por una vez en tu vida..._

Mi mente se debatía entre lo que quería hacer y sus consecuencias. Deseaba enormemente volver a ver a los Cullen pero tenía miedo a su rechazo…

Finalmente decidí ser valiente y enfrentarme a mis miedos para así poder al menos morir con la cabeza bien alta habiendo logrado dejar toda mi cobardía atrás.

Me di la vuelta y me encaminé otra vez hacia la ciudad (más concretamente tres kilómetros al sur de ella)

No sabía cómo me recibirían los Cullen pero al menos les vería antes de morir y les agradecería todo lo que hicieron por mí. Independientemente de si lo hicieron por él o por mí, lo cierto es que les debía la vida.

Intenté sacar todos los pensamientos pesimistas de mi cabeza mientras conducía hacia su casa. Imaginé el rostro de todos ellos en mi mente: el rostro amable de Carlisle; la dulzura que emanaba la cara en forma de corazón de Esme; la cara de burla de Emmett cuando me hacía una de sus bromas; el hermoso rostro de Rosalie que hacía que la autoestima de todos a su alrededor se hundiese; la cara amable y concentrada de Jasper cuando enviaba una de sus maravillosas olas de calma y por último, la que más deseaba ver, la cara de duendecilla que tenía mi mejor amiga.

No quise incluir su hermoso rostro junto con los de su familia pues suponía que él no estaría cuando yo llegase. Tal vez cuando me sintiese llegar se marcharía o simplemente se quedaría en su cuarto o algún otro lugar para no verme...

Pero no quería deprimirme, yo no estaba aquí para verle a él, no podía negar que me hubiese gustado verlo pero el motivo por el que estaba aquí era para despedirme de la familia a la que muchas veces había soñado pertenecer. No tenía que despedirme de él pues esa despedida ya ocurrió hace meses, no tenía ningún sentido volver a pasar por el mismo sufrimiento.

A lo lejos pude divisar una hermosa casa, parecía un palacio antiguo, estaba construido con piedra y tenía enredaderas que subían a lo largo de la fachada acabando en unos hermosos ventanales. Parecía una casa de cuento de hadas, un lugar mágico, el lugar perfecto para la familia que la habitaba.

Me acerqué a la puerta de la casa y justo cuando estaba a punto de golpearla, la puerta se abrió y sentí como alguien me abrazaba fuertemente.

- ¡Bella! ¡Estás aquí! - gritaba su voz de campanitas.

Bajé la mirada y la vi, tan hermosa como siempre. Alice me abrazaba con una fuerza sobrehumana que me dificultaba respirar. Era divertido sentirse atrapada entre unos brazos tan pequeños. Le devolví el abrazo con todas mis fuerzas.

- Sí Alice estoy aquí, no sabes cuánto te eché de menos.

No pude evitar que las lágrimas acabasen resbalando por mis mejillas, después de meses podía volver a abrazar a mi mejor amiga.

- ¡Yo también te eché de menos! ¡No sabes cuánto! ¡Sin ti ya nada es lo mismo!

Estuvimos un buen rato más abrazadas hasta que de pronto Alice se separó de mí y comenzó a mirarme con curiosidad. Podía ver sus ojos negros rebosantes de interrogantes. Entonces me soltó la primera de sus preguntas:

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Y sobre todo, ¿Cómo has conseguido llegar hasta aquí?

Su pregunta me dejó descolocada pues no era lo que esperaba, Alice jamás había tenido que preguntar ese tipo de cosas, estaba segura de que debería haberme visto llegar desde el momento en que lo decidí.

Aun así me alivió que estuviese tan extrañada por mi repentina aparición en este lugar para evitar centrarse en mí. No había dicho nada acerca de mi aspecto lo cual era algo bueno, creo.

- Bueno, el cómo conseguí llegar hasta aquí no es algo realmente importante. La verdad es que estoy aquí porque necesitaba decirte que has sido la mejor amiga que he tenido nunca y necesitaba darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí...

- Oh, Bella, tú también eres mi mejor amiga y has hecho muchas cosas por mí. Pero no necesitas darme las gracias por lo que he hecho por ti. Fui yo la que no me porté como una buena amiga, me marché en el momento en que más me necesitabas y eso jamás me lo perdonaré. Créeme que lo siento mucho. Nunca debí haberme alejado de Forks...

Podía observar su rostro marcado por la tristeza y me di cuenta de que la separación también había sido dura para ella. Me hubiese gustado decirle que no pasaba nada, que podríamos recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero no podía mentirle, tenía que despedirme de ella, ya no había tiempo para nada más.

- Alice, no pienses en esas cosas, yo solo vine para decirte que eres una de las personas más importantes para mí y despedirme antes de...

Ella alzó una ceja interrogativamente y me di cuenta de que estaba hablando de más así que cambié de tema torpemente

- Bueno y ¿en qué has andado en estos meses?

Por su cara me daba cuenta de que no pensaba dejarlo correr así como así pero sentí el color volver a mi rostro cuando la puerta se abrió y aparecieron cinco Cullen mirándome sorprendidos. Eran todos más hermosos de los que les recordaba, parecían imágenes perdidas de un cuadro renacentista.

El primero en llegar fue Emmett, el cual me cogió en brazos y me dio uno de sus fuertes abrazos de oso. Después poco a poco todos fueron acercándose los demás dándome pequeños abrazos y sonrisas. Bueno, casi todos. Rosalie me dio una mirada asesina que hizo que me temblasen las piernas de miedo para después marcharse dando un fuerte portazo.

- No le hagas caso, últimamente está de mal humor todo el tiempo – me dijo Emmett antes de correr tras su esposa.

Jasper se mantuvo alejado de mí cabizbajo, podía ver la culpabilidad en su rostro. Después de un rato levantó la mirada y me dijo.

- Lo siento mucho Bella, todo fue por mi culpa, si yo hubiese sido más fuerte…

- No te preocupes Jasper, no fue culpa tuya. Además ya te dije en su momento que estaba todo olvidado. – Le di una pequeña sonrisa que me devolvió y luego se marchó diciendo que tenía asuntos pendientes.

Carlisle me pidió que le acompañara a la sala y allí me senté en un sillón con Alice a un lado y Esme al otro. Pasamos el resto de la tarde sentados en la sala de estar mientras charlábamos animadamente y yo intentaba que la conversación se mantuviese en un ambiente relajado y sin tocar temas demasiado dolorosos...

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Ante todo quiero pedir disculpas por llevar tanto sin actualizar, ya sé que lo digo siempre pero es que ahora realmente no tengo nada de tiempo. ¡Y encima mi portátil está en las últimas y funciona fatal! Pero no pienso dejar la historia abandonada, solo necesito un poco de paciencia y comprensión.<p>

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado por donde sigue la historia, creo que a algunos les gustara y a otros no pues por los comentarios algunos querían que Bella odiase a los Cullen. Lo siento pero yo creo que Bella jamás llegaría a odiarles pues les quiere demasiado.

Me gustaría que me siguieseis enviando lo que pensáis que ocurrirá en la historia a ver si es demasiado predecible jeje

Un besazo enorme

Libezzy


	12. Conjeturas

**Cap. 12. Conjeturas.**

**(Carlisle)**

Todos nos pusimos muy felices cuando escuchamos su voz. Ella había sido una parte muy importante de nuestra familia y realmente me dolía estar alejado de ella pues para mí era ya una hija más. La que más había sufrido por la distancia había sido Esme, no solo había perdido a su _pequeña niña humana_ sino que también había perdido a Edward pues la verdad es que dudaba que fuese capaz de superar la separación.

Por eso cuando sentimos su voz todos corrimos a recibirla, después de los saludos, Esme, Alice, Bella y yo nos quedamos en el salón charlando.

Una vez que superamos la euforia inicial de verla pude darme cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Su rostro estaba mucho más delgado y unas grandes ojeras se marcaban bajo sus ojos. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que su rostro, habitualmente sonrojado, carecía de color y tenía una extraña tonalidad verdosa que le hacía parecer poco saludable. No podía asegurar al cien por cien lo que tenía, pero estaba claro que tenía _algo_, llevaba muchos años siendo médico y sabía cuando alguien tenía mal aspecto y cuando estaba realmente mal. Y desgraciadamente Bella se acercaba a lo segundo...

No sabía cómo averiguar lo que ocurría, pues me parecía muy descortés preguntarle directamente y sabía que ella de todas formas le quitaría importancia a lo que tuviese. Por lo que decidí centrarme en sus gestos y movimientos para llegar a alguna conclusión. Y aunque suponía que no conseguiría mis propósitos no pude evitar decir:

- Bella, qué alegría tenerte aquí ¿podemos ayudarte en algo?

- Oh... no vine a por ayuda... En realidad vine para despedirme...

- ¿Cómo que a despedirte? - preguntó Alice con esa cara triste que hace que todos le demos lo que quiera.

- Sí, me marcho a vivir lejos del país y quería despedirme de todas las personas que quiero antes de hacerlo. Por eso indagué hasta que encontré vuestra dirección, espero que no os importe - contestó Bella mientras miraba el suelo y se mordía nerviosamente el labio inferior.

¿Estaba nerviosa? podía ver como sus manos temblaban y una fina capa de sudor se estaba formando sobre su frente. Recordaba muy bien como Bella solía ponerse muy nerviosa cuando mentía. Así que había dos opciones o bien nos estaba mintiendo o bien temía una buena reprimenda por habernos encontrado...

- ¿Y cómo es que te marchas del país? - Alice preguntaba con un brillo suspicaz en los ojos, estaba seguro de que ella también había notado lo que ocurría.

- Bu... bueno... verás es que... - tragó saliva ruidosamente - conseguí un trabajo... en Inglaterra... y me marcho muy pronto... es un lugar muy alejado por lo que... es posible… que no... no vuelva en mucho tiempo. -tartamudeó.

Mis suposiciones eran ciertas, ella nos estaba mintiendo, pero ¿cuál era el motivo?

Mientras intentaba buscar algo de lógica al asunto, pude ver con mi vista periférica como Alice se quedaba congelada en su lugar con la mirada perdida. Después de su pequeño trance fijó su vista en Bella con una expresión horrorizada en el rostro.

Quería preguntarle sobre su visión pero un horrible presentimiento se alojó en mi pecho y no quise hacerlo. Ahora estaba claro, algo horrible ocurriría en su futuro, tendría que esperar a estar a solas con ella para preguntarle. No quería alarmar a Esme sin necesidad, bastante estaba sufriendo con la separación de nuestra familia.

- ¿Te marchas a Inglaterra? Genial siempre me gustó ese país, te acompañaré y recuperaremos el tiempo perdido – le contestó Alice. Si no llevase cincuenta años junto a ella, no habría notado la falsedad en su voz, tenía algún plan, de eso estaba seguro.

- Eh... esto... no... creo que sea una buena idea. He decidido irme sola, ya va siendo hora de que empiece a vivir por mi cuenta. Creo que necesito esa experiencia - otra vez se le notó demasiado que mentía, intentaba conferir entusiasmo a su voz, pero yo veía otra cosa, había miedo y dolor.

En ese momento decidí excusarme diciendo:

- Bella ha sido un verdadero placer volver a verte, pero sintiéndolo mucho voy a tener que retirarme pues tengo mucho trabajo por hacer.

- Claro Carlisle, lo entiendo, a mí también me encantó volver a verte - me contestó con una afectuosa sonrisa.

Me marché con una pregunta en los ojos de Esme, le hice un gesto para indicarle que ya le explicaría más tarde pues necesitaba comprobar algo.

Subí apresuradamente a mi despacho y me encaminé hacia el ordenador. Había recordado justo lo que podía hacer, esperaba poder conseguir información de ese modo, si no lograría que Bella se sometiese a unos análisis exhaustivos que determinaran su enfermedad. Después de esperar unos minutos busqué la página del hospital de Forks e ingresé con mi clave médica, esperaba que funcionase aún y que no hubiesen retirado mi acreditación...

Por suerte finalmente me dio la bienvenida y tecleé el nombre de mi paciente: _Isabella Marie Swan_

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Hoy hice algo realmente nuevo para mí, nunca había escrito desde la mente de Carlisle y he de decir que ha sido interesante jeje.<p>

Siento estar tardando tanto, es que mi ordenador está roto y solo tengo de vez en cuando un rato de batería cuando alguien me presta el cable, es realmente horrible :(

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo ¡no es tan fácil engañar a los Cullen! jeje

Por último quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar reviews en todos los capítulos y a las 38 que la pusieron entre sus favoritos, me hace muchísima ilusión cuando lo veo :)

Os quiero a todos

Un besazo y gracias por leer

Libezzy


	13. La cruda realidad

**Cap. 13. La cruda realidad.**

**(Alice)**

Estaba muy feliz, por fin Bella había vuelto y sentía que muy pronto la familia volvería a estar unida de nuevo (aunque tuviera que patear al estúpido de mi hermano para lograrlo) pero no podía evitar una horrible sensación. Ella tenía mal aspecto, muy mal aspecto en realidad y no lo digo solo por esa ropa realmente horrible que lleva sino por su aspecto físico, estaba muy delgada, podía ver que había adelgazado al menos diez kilos desde la última vez que la vi y además su rostro estaba pálido y parecía demacrada. Algo le pasaba de eso estaba segura.

Intenté tantearla con preguntas a ver si me confesaba algo, pero podía ver que solo me estaba mintiendo. Lo que más me escamaba era que hablaba continuamente de despedirse y titubeaba al hacerlo...

Así que decidí averiguar por mis propios medios lo que estaba ocurriendo, o mejor dicho, lo que estaba por ocurrir. Llevaba meses sin mirar en el futuro de Bella tal y como le prometí a Edward, pero esto era algo grave, algo que debía saber por lo que comencé a buscar en su futuro y en unos segundos una visión nubló por completo mi mente:

_Era Bella saliendo de nuestra casa e internándose en lo más profundo del bosque, pude ver como andaba con dificultad intentando alejarse de nuestra casa durante varios kilómetros y finalmente se arrojó en un claro del bosque. Solo estaba tumbada con los ojos cerrados como aguardando que algo ocurriese... Y finalmente ocurrió. Pude ver el momento en que su corazón se paró y la vida de mi mejor amiga llegó a su fin._

Esa visión me hizo quedar en shock durante algunos segundos. Era imposible, ese no podía ser su futuro, su vida no podía terminar así… Intenté pensar en los motivos que podían llevarle a ello y me di cuenta de algo que en fondo siempre supe. Ella no podría aguantar la separación, por eso tenía ese aspecto, seguramente cayó en una profunda depresión que le llevó a dejar de comer de ahí la pérdida de peso…

Seguí dándole vueltas durante un rato, todo encajaba, Bella estaba deprimida y de ahí venía todo, ella quería acabar con su sufrimiento. Pero por suerte aquí estaba yo, iba a acabar de una vez por todas con esta situación que casi roza lo absurdo y le confesaré a Bella la verdad de la marcha de Edward.

Llegar a esta conclusión me había tomado únicamente unos segundos. Observé que Bella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta así que retomé el tema de conversación ofreciéndome como su acompañante para el viaje. De ese modo no permitiría que Bella cometiese ninguna tontería y además estaríamos juntas.

Quería vivir por su cuenta, ese era su objetivo según ella. No pude evitar que la rabia me cegase y le contesté:

- ¿Estás segura de que quieres vivir por tu cuenta? Porque yo estoy segura de que no es eso lo que quieres, quieres morirte y estás muy equivocada si piensas que yo voy a permitirlo. Sé que has sufrido mucho pero eso no es razón para suicidarte, no pienso consentirlo.

- ¿Cómo sabes...? bueno da igual, la verdad es que no pienso suicidarme Alice

- ¿Entonces por qué veo en tu futuro que piensas marcharte y tumbarte en el bosque?

- Esto, yo... - titubeó - no tengo tiempo para explicaciones. Solo necesito marcharme.

De forma inconsciente se levantó y se apoyó casi por completo en el brazo del sillón como si necesitase esa sujeción para no caer derrumbada al suelo.

- No permitiré que te vayas Bella. Y es mi última palabra. - le dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos. Aún no había nacido nadie que lleve la contraria a Alice Cullen.

- Alice por favor no me hagas esto, no quiero que nadie me vea morir. Bastante dolor tendré que soportar sola para añadir el que me causaría ver sufrir a alguien que me quiere...

- Bella no digas eso, no tienes por qué morir. No hay ningún motivo para hacerlo, puedes quedarte aquí con nosotros.

- No es cuestión de motivos Alice, es algo inevitable... - me contestó mientras varias lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

No entendía de qué me estaba hablando, que manía tenía con lo de inevitable. Si seguía así tendría que contarle todo sobre Edward aquí y no hacerles una encerrona romántica a los dos tal y como había planeado...

En ese momento Carlisle bajó de su despacho con un semblante muy serio en su rostro. Había ocurrido algo, de eso estaba segura...

Intenté interrogarle con la mirada pero sus ojos estaban puestos en Bella. Se acercó hasta ella y le puso una mano en el hombro para preguntarle:

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Bella? ¿En qué estabas pensando para negarte al tratamiento?

Les miré al uno y al otro sin comprender de qué estaban hablando. ¿Tratamiento? Bella comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, todo su cuerpo temblaba y sus anteriores lágrimas no eran nada comparado con la cascada que ahora se desplazaba de sus ojos.

Sin decir nada se dio la vuelta y echó a correr lejos de la casa.

Podía haberla detenido sin demasiado esfuerzo, pero no creía que fuese buena idea. Primero hablaría con Carlisle y luego después correría con Bella y solucionaríamos lo que hubiese que solucionar...

- Carlisle ¿de qué estás hablando? En qué consiste ese tratamiento para que Bella haya salido corriendo de ese modo.

No sé si fue al escucharme preguntar o fue debido a su marcha, pero en un segundo todos los Cullen estuvieron en el salón y miraban a Carlisle esperando su respuesta.

- Cuando Bella llegó pude ver que había algo muy raro en ella, tenía aspecto enfermizo, intenté tantearle con preguntas buscando el motivo pero ella solo evadía las preguntas o las contestaba con mentiras…

- Eso es cierto, querido – le dijo Esme – yo también me di cuenta de que ella no tenía buen aspecto y además estaba mintiendo. Mi pobre niña, siempre fue una pésima mentirosa…

- Así es, por ello estuve pensando en modos de averiguar lo que ocurría y finalmente recordé que aún conservaba mi acreditación como doctor en Forks por lo que decidí conectarme y buscar su historial médico.

Todos tragamos una saliva que no teníamos realmente mientras comenzamos a temernos lo peor recordando toda la conversación. _Inevitable _había dicho…

- ¿Y qué ponía en su historial Carlisle? ¿qué podemos hacer? – le dije a punto de estallar. Bella estaba enferma y Carlisle estaba aquí contándonos como lo había descubierto en lugar de ir con ella y proporcionarle la medicación que necesitara.

La mirada de Carlisle fue directa al suelo. Suspiró y finalmente dijo. – No podemos hacer nada Alice. Ella tiene cáncer linfático.

Las bocas de todos los allí presentes formaron una perfecta O.

- Pe… pero el cáncer linfático puede curarse, no es una enfermedad mortal, aún podemos hacer algo ¿verdad? – le pedí suplicando una solución. Esto no podía estar pasando…

- No es una enfermedad mortal si se proporciona el tratamiento adecuado cuando la enfermedad aún está en fase inicial y no ha afectado demasiado. Por desgracia la enfermedad de Bella está demasiado avanzada para poder intervenir, las medicinas son demasiado fuertes y le provocarían la muerte de forma inmediata…

Esme se llevó la mano al corazón con expresión horrorizada. Todos los demás nos mantuvimos con expresión horrorizada intentado asimilar la noticia. Hasta Rosalie parecía afectada…

- No puede ser – grité - ¿cómo es posible que nadie haya sido capaz de detectárselo a tiempo? ¡Si nosotros no nos hubiésemos marchado nada de esto habría pasado!

En este momento tenía unas ganas enormes de golpear a cierta persona. Podía dar gracias por encontrarse en el otro lado del mundo, si no ya habría hecho una hoguera con su cuerpo por ser tan increíblemente estúpido.

Aunque él no era el único culpable, yo también lo era por haberme fiado de él. Por hacerle caso pensando que ella estaría bien, debí haberme quedado allí. Si yo hubiese permanecido en Forks le habría obligado a ir al hospital en cuanto hubiese notado algo extraño en su salud.

- Ese es el problema Alice. Su enfermedad fue detectada a tiempo, demasiado a tiempo debería añadir pues se la detectaron cuando apenas si aparecían los primeros síntomas. Pero Bella se negó a recibir el tratamiento…

- ¿Qué? No puede ser ¿por qué iba a negarse?

- No lo sé Alice, en su expediente médico solo figura que se niega a recibir cualquier tipo de tratamiento, no da más detalles. No entiendo cómo pudo hacer algo así.

- ¿Y entonces qué haremos?

- No hay nada que podamos hacer, su muerte es algo inevitable…

Les miré a todos boquiabierta ¿Estaban insinuando que debíamos sentarnos a esperar que Bella muriera sin más? ¿No pensaban hacer nada para evitar su muerte?

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Aquí estoy otra vez con un nuevo capítulo, llevo días intentado escribirlo. Me costó muchísimo meterme en la mente de Alice, tiene una mente tan diferente a la mía que me costó demasiado jeje. Al final con muchas horas y la ayuda de mi Alice cari pack la mejor Alice que puede existir en este mundo conseguí meterme un poco en su mente y espero que haya quedado bien jeje.<p>

Me he dado cuenta de que la historia está ya muy avanzada y le van quedando pocos capítulos. Me da penita que se acabe, en verdad me encanta esta historia, no sé por qué pero es una de las que más me ha gustado escribir. Y tal cual marcan las estadísticas ¡también es la historia que más ha gustado a la gente pues es la que más reviews, favoritos, alertas y hits tiene!

Muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo, sin vosotros esto no tendría sentido.

Un besazo enorme

Libezzy


	14. La charla

**Cap. 14. La charla**.

- Carlisle, tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos permitir que Bella se muera…

- No podemos hacer nada Alice, ya te expliqué que la enfermedad está demasiado avanzada. No hay ningún medicamento que pueda detenerla.

- Entonces habrá que utilizar algo diferente de los medicamentos… - viendo que nadie decía nada sugerí justo lo que todos estábamos pensando - Tienes que transformarla.

Carlisle y Esme intercambiaron miradas, parecía que estaban teniendo una conversación silenciosa. Podía ver dolor en sus ojos.

No entendía su comportamiento ¿a qué demonios estaban esperando? Los minutos corrían en su contra. Debíamos actuar ya.

Finalmente después de lo que pareció una eternidad en silencio, Carlisle habló:

- No puedo hacer eso Alice…

- ¿Qué? – grité unas octavas más altas de lo normal.

- Lo siento Alice, no sabes cuánto me duele tener que hacer esto, estaría muy feliz de que Bella se uniese a la familia pero sé que si la transformo Edward jamás me lo perdonaría.

Esme me miró a los ojos y pude ver que estaba destrozada cuando me contestó:

- Si lo hiciésemos Edward se enfadaría y no volvería a querer saber nada de nosotros jamás. No puedo perder así a mi hijo, lo siento.

No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo, jamás habría esperado algo así de ellos. Creía que todos considerábamos a Bella parte de la familia pero al parecer a ellos no les importaba. Era más importante evitar un posible enfado que evitar una muerte…

No reconocía a mi familia. En este momento tenía ganas de golpearles a todos. Por ello no me importó el daño que fueran a causarles mis palabras cuando les contesté:

- Es posible que si transformáis a Bella, Edward se enfade o incluso que deje de hablaros. Pero no me pongáis como excusa que lo perderéis porque eso pasará de todos modos. Cuando Bella muera él no querrá seguir viviendo en un mundo sin ella.

- Edward nunca quiso condenar el alma de su humana, tal vez prefiera verla muerta a transformada – contraatacó Rosalie.

Una furia asombrosa se apoderó de mí y me lancé hacia mi hermana dispuesta a arrancarle su rubia cabellera.

Jasper me cogió a mitad de camino evitando el enfrentamiento y Emmett se metió en medio también pidiéndome que me tranquilizara.

Miré todos los rostros de mi familia uno por uno y recordé los últimos cincuenta años, los quería demasiado a todos, eran la única familia que había conocido y me dolía en el alma lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no había más opción. Si no lo hacía me arrepentiría de esto el resto de mi vida.

- Está bien, esa es vuestra decisión y yo no puedo hacer nada además de respetarla.

- Gracias por entenderlo hija. Para nosotros también es muy duro todo esto. Siempre consideré a Bella como una hija más y no sabes lo que me duele su horrible destino – me contestó Esme. Podía ver que realmente sentía todo lo que decía por lo que no podía enfadarme con ella.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé. Sin embargo ese abrazo tuvo un sabor amargo, como a despedida…

- No me habéis entendido. Quiero decir que respetaré vuestra decisión y no os voy a imponer mis decisiones. Pero yo haré todo lo que esté en mi mano por salvarla, no pienso dejarla morir, al menos no sin luchar.

Rosalie se acercó a mí y me dijo:

- Debes pensar en lo que es mejor para la familia, tus decisiones pueden provocar que esta familia se destruya de forma inevitable.

- Si después de lo que voy a hacer preferís que ya no permanezca más en esta familia lo entenderé. Bella y yo nos marcharemos a algún lugar en el que podamos empezar de cero.

En ese momento Jasper se acercó y me abrazó por la cintura diciendo:

- Alice ¿de verdad piensas que voy a dejarte marchar así sin más? Yo te seguiré vayas donde vayas.

Sabía que él estaría conmigo siempre pero agradecía enormemente su apoyo en este difícil momento. Me di la vuelta dándole un efusivo abrazo y transmitiéndole todo el amor que sentía por él.

En ese momento Carlisle se acercó a mí y me dijo:

- Pero Alice, tú nunca transformaste a nadie ¿qué pasa si pierdes el control?

Su pregunta hizo que de pronto me sintiese insegura. Era cierto. Nunca había transformado a nadie ni tampoco había visto como alguien lo hacía ¿qué ocurriría si perdía el control y mataba a mi mejor amiga?

Jasper contestó por mí y dijo:

- Alice es muy fuerte y estoy seguro de que será capaz de hacerlo.

Su confianza en mí me hizo recobrar la confianza en mí misma. Me giré hacia él y le dije:

- Me ayudarás ¿verdad? Si pierdo el control tú me separarás de ella ¿cierto?

Él vaciló un poco pero finalmente asintió y dijo:

- Por supuesto, no me permitiré volver a fallar otra vez. No te fallaré Alice.

Y tras dar una última mirada a la familia los dos nos encaminamos hacia el bosque...

* * *

><p>¡Hola! ¡Ante todo quiero desearos una feliz navidad y un genial 2012 a todos!<p>

Sé que estoy tardando demasiado en actualizar pero no sé qué me pasa, me da pena que se acabe la historia e inconscientemente la alargo jeje. Creo que ya quedan solo dos capítulos y el final. Espero no decepcionar a nadie. Incluso estoy pensando en variar un poco el final y hacer lo que todos estáis esperando pero no sé qué haré, conservaré el misterio… XD

Gracias por vuestro apoyo. Ya llegamos a los cien reviews, ¡estoy emocionada!

Un besito

*Libezzy*


	15. Últimos momentos

**Cap. 15. Últimos momentos.**

(Bella)

Salí despavorida de casa de los Cullen cuando me di cuenta de que Carlisle lo sabía todo sobre mi enfermedad. No entendía lo que había pasado pero tampoco quería hablar del tema. Tal vez fuese cierto eso de que era una cobarde. Pero ahora ya no me importaba. Solo quería correr, irme lejos, hasta algún lugar donde pudiese estar sola.

Sin embargo, mis fuerzas no estaban por la labor de colaborar. Estaba muy débil y apenas si era capaz de moverme, me costaba un gran sacrificio cada paso.

Todo había salido mal. Yo solo quería agradecerles todo lo que habían hecho por mí y despedirme de mi mejor amiga y sin embargo mi visita solo les había causado dolor.

Había sido una estupidez por mi parte pensar lo contrario. Ellos eran mucho más observadores que el resto de los humanos ¿cómo podía haberme planteado por un segundo la posibilidad de engañarles?

Y en cuanto a Alice, era la persona que más me conocía en el mundo y encima era capaz de conocer mi futuro mejor que nadie. Iba a hacerla sufrir sin necesidad.

Ahora la culpabilidad anidaba muy profundamente en mi pecho, pensaba que había calculado todo y sin embargo no fue así. Ellos sabrán sobre mi muerte y también sufrirán con ella…

En ese momento deseé con todas mis fuerzas haberme marchado a Inglaterra como todos pensaban, de ese modo todo hubiese sido más sencillo y nadie sufriría mi muerte…

Al fin después de mucho rato caminando llegué hasta una enorme roca y decidí que era el lugar indicado. Simplemente me tiré en el suelo dispuesta a esperar mi destino. No hice nada, no me arrepentí de mis pecados ni tampoco imploré por un milagro. Simplemente esperé con la única imagen que podía haber en mi mente _él._ Allí en mi lecho de muerte podía permitirme fantasear con él. Imaginé su bello rostro, él me miraba con sus ojos de caramelo fundido y tenía una sonrisa dulce en su boca.

La brisa invernal soplaba con furia aquella noche, tuve que acurrucarme en postura fetal para intentar darme un poco de calor mientras esperaba. Tal vez eso fuese un buen presagio pues el frío solo haría que mi muerte fuese más rápida o que muriese congelada. Lo que fuese que ocurriese antes era una buena idea para mí.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí esperando, pudieron ser horas, minutos o solo segundos pero a mí me parecía una eternidad. Tenía los ojos cerrados por lo que no pude ver si continuaba siendo de noche o ya había amanecido. Tampoco me importaba.

Escuché un murmullo a lo lejos. Tuve miedo. No miedo por mí pues lo que fuese que se acercase difícilmente podía hacerme daño sino que tuve miedo de que alguien se acercase a mí. Tal vez había elegido el peor lugar para dejarme morir. Tal vez mi padre acabase enterándose de todo. En ese caso todos mis esfuerzos serían en vano y él sufriría horriblemente…

Intenté incorporarme para esconderme y así poder buscar un lugar más alejado, tal vez un lugar en el que viviesen gran cantidad de animales salvajes. Un lugar donde los humanos tengan miedo de entrar y donde los animales destruyan cualquier rastro de vida…

Pero sin embargo no fui capaz de moverme ni un centímetro, mi cuerpo estaba totalmente inmóvil. Ya ni siquiera tiritaba por el frío, sentía mis extremidades heladas pero era incapaz de moverlas.

En ese momento sentí el roce de algo cálido sobre mí. Era suave y mi cuerpo congelado reaccionó aferrándose a ese atisbo de calor.

En ese momento abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que estaba cubierta por un grueso saco de dormir. Desconcertada miré a mi alrededor para encontrarme con dos personas de ojos dorados que me miraban con dolor.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

Alice y Jasper se miraron entre ellos y luego Alice se acercó a mí y me dijo

- Hemos venido a hacer una acampada contigo.

En ese momento Jasper sacó una tienda de campaña y se puso a montarla a velocidad vampírica.

- Alice, te dije que no quería que vinieras, no quiero que nadie me vea morir. Ya es bastante duro tener que pasar por todo esto yo como para encima tener una audiencia de mi dolor.

- Bella si piensas que te voy a hacer caso en una locura como esta estás muy equivocada.

Luego extendió sus pequeños brazos a mi alrededor y me levantó hasta que estuvimos dentro de la tienda de campaña.

- Tuve una visión cuando te marchaste y te tumbaste en este lugar. Si te hubiese dejado pasar aquí la noche hubieses acabado congelada en un par de horas.

- ¿Qué más da eso Alice? Un par de horas o unas cuantas más. Es irrelevante…

- No pienso dejarte morir Bella, eres mi mejor amiga y te juro que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que salgas bien de esto.

- No hay nada que puedas hacer. Ya es demasiado tarde. Mi vida está acabando. Ya no me queda tiempo.

- Es posible que eso sea cierto. Pero todo tiene una solución. Ya sea una solución natural o sobrenatural.

- No te entiendo Alice.

- Pues es muy fácil Bella, no vas a morirte porque antes de que eso pase yo te transformaré.

Por un momento sentí una inmensa felicidad ante sus palabras. Había soñado tantas veces con ser vampira que solo oírlo me llenaba de gozo…

Pero esa alegría solo duró un segundo, luego lo pensé mejor. Pensé en cómo había sido mi vida en estos últimos meses, recordé como esta enfermedad había llegado a ser de algún modo la solución a mi agonía. El transformarme en vampira no cambiaría las cosas. Eso no haría que él me quisiera. Un eternidad solitaria sin él era el peor sufrimiento que podía imaginar. La imagen de una eternidad vagando en busca de consuelo para mi maltrecho corazón hizo que reconsiderase las cosas. Finalmente encontré fuerzas para decir:

- No lo hagas Alice, no quiero ser vampira. Ya he sufrido demasiado en esta vida, creo que llegó mi momento para por fin descansar en paz.

* * *

><p>Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.<p>

Sé que hace mucho que no actualizo, he estado intentando acabar otra de mis historias y he dejado esta un poco de lado. El motivo no es que haya dejado de interesarme esta historia ni nada por el estilo sino al contrario. He pensado en dejar de escribir historias por un tiempo o al menos no publicarlas hasta que estén completas pues me siento mal cuando me tiro mucho tiempo sin actualizar y quiero que esta historia sea la que quede la primera en mi perfil. La verdad es que me está marcando mucho escribir esta historia y quiero agradecer enormemente a la gran cantidad de personas que la leen. ¡Nunca pensé que llegaría a los 10,000 hits!

¡También quiero dar las gracias de forma muy especial a toda esa gente que me deja reviews en cada capítulo y a todos los que la pusieron en favoritos!

Espero vuestros comentarios sobre lo que os pareció el capítulo y sobre lo que pensáis que ocurrirá ahora.

Un besazo enorme

Libezzy


	16. El final

**Cap. 16. El final**

**(Alice)**

- No lo hagas Alice, no quiero ser vampira. Ya he sufrido demasiado en esta vida, creo que llegó mi momento para por fin descansar en paz.

No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo, me negaba a aceptarlo, no iba a permitir que Bella se muriese. De pronto una ola de calma comenzó a extenderse por mi cuerpo y miré a Jasper para que parase. No quería tranquilizarme. Lo que quería era que me dijera que todo era mentira que no estaba pensando semejantes barbaridades. Así que le dije:

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo Bella? Siempre quisiste ser vampira y ahora que es la única solución te niegas.

No entendía lo que estaba pasando, siempre fue su gran sueño, aún recuerdo todas esas discusiones e insinuaciones cuando mencionaba el tema.

Bella volvió a acurrucarse abrazando fuertemente sus piernas.

-Alice, tú mejor que nadie sabes que no quería precisamente ser vampira. Lo que yo quería era estar con él. Pero el hecho de ser vampira no cambiará nada. Ser vampira no hará que él vuelva a quererme-. Vi como unas pequeñas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos y ella se las limpió rápidamente.

¡Maldita sea! Ese era precisamente el problema, Bella pensaba que Edward ya no la quería. Por eso se había negado al tratamiento y ahora se negaba a la conversión. Sufría tanto su ausencia que anhelaba su muerte.

-Oh Bella no llores -le dije mientras me acerqué a ella y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas-. Tranquila, todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes-. Intenté tranquilizarla pero ella solo negaba con la cabeza.

En ese momento recordé la llamada que había hecho hace solo unos minutos mientras Jasper y yo vinimos a su encuentro...

_El teléfono sonaba una y otra vez pero no obtenía ningún tipo de respuesta._

_-¡Edward cógelo maldita sea! -grité._

_Pero sin embargo el tono de espera continuaba sonando una y otra vez, ya estaba a punto de colgar cuando contestó._

_-¿Qué quieres Alice? Ya te dije que necesitaba estar solo para pensar._

_-¿Pensar? ¿Qué demonios tienes que pensar? Ahora mismo sales de donde quiera que estés y vienes aquí._

_-Alice..._

_-Calla y escúchame, Bella está aquí, está muy mal, necesito que vengas enseguida._

_-¿Qué? -gritó- ¿Qué le ocurre a Bella? Alice por favor dime que es mentira, dime que ella está bien._

_-Ojalá pudiera decírtelo pero es imposible, ven pronto, si no tal vez sea demasiado tarde._

_Y colgué._

_Tenía la esperanza de que Edward estuviese más cerca, pero pude ver que se encontraba al sur del continente. Era casi imposible que llegase aquí durante la noche aunque viniese al máximo de su velocidad. Tal vez para cuando él llegara ya sería demasiado tarde._

Había pensado todo esto de una forma diferente, después de dejar la casa de la familia pensé que lo mejor sería llamar a Edward, pues aunque estaba dispuesta a transformar a Bella quería hablar con él. En el fondo sentía que era mi obligación al menos darle la opción de ser él quien lo hiciese.

Pero ahora estaba aquí con Bella llorando desconsoladamente entre mis brazos y pensé que aunque era algo que debían hablar ellos dos tenía que decírselo, no soportaba verla sufrir.

-Bella escúchame, tengo que decirte algo importante.

-Dime Alice -dijo mientras empezó a toser fuertemente. Le quedaba muy poco tiempo, estaba segura de ello. Pero no podía transformarla hasta que ella no estuviese convencida de que era lo que realmente quería.

-Sé que tú querías ser vampira para poder estar con Edward para siempre. Y por supuesto que eso no hará que él vuelva a quererte, porque él jamás dejó de hacerlo.

Entonces ella se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos.

-¿De qué estás hablando Alice? Él no me quiere, quedó muy claro el día que os fuisteis.

-Sé que piensas que no te quiere porque él mismo te lo dijo. No te voy a decir que estoy de acuerdo con él. Pero solo lo hizo para protegerte, tenía pánico de que algo horrible te ocurriese. Pero te aseguro que él te ama con todo su corazón, no sabes lo que ha pasado en estos meses separado de ti.

Ella negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

-No me mientas Alice, sé que estás haciendo esto para que acepte que me transformes, -su voz era apenas un susurro, se veía que le costaba pronunciar cada palabra- pero la verdad es que no quiero pasar una eternidad vagando sola con este horrible vacío en mi pecho.

Más lágrimas se desbordaban por sus ojos y junto a ellas una nueva oleada de tos, que parecía que iba a acabar con sus fuerzas de un momento a otro. El tiempo se acababa, tenía que hacerlo ya.

-Bella, no te estoy mintiendo. Edward te ama. De hecho hace un rato lo llamé y viene como un loco hacía aquí.

-No -gritó mucho más de lo que creí que sería capaz- no quiero que me vea así.

Pero entonces comenzó a toser aún más fuerte, estaba segura de que podía oler sangre en su garganta del daño que se estaba haciendo al toser. Pude ver como sus ojos se cerraban, estaba agotada.

-Tranquila Bella, no hagas esfuerzos, él no te verá así.

Intentó hablar pero las palabras no le salían.

-Bella no nos queda tiempo, no pienso dejarte morir. Voy a transformarte.

Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza y me preparé para hacerlo.

En cuanto estaba mentalizándome para ello, Jasper se levantó de su sitio en la parte más alejada de la tienda de campaña, antes no había querido hacerlo porque decía que necesitaba hablar con Bella a solas pero sabía que ahora le necesitaba.

Le sonreí cariñosamente.

-¿Me ayudarás?

-Claro que sí.

Se acercó a mí y me cogió de la mano mientras una ola de tranquilidad y confianza se apoderaba de mí.

En ese momento me sentí capaz de todo. Me acerqué al cuello de Bella y le mordí. Pude sentir en mi boca el delicioso sabor de su sangre.

* * *

><p>Al final he decidido hacer el final original de la historia, sé que muchas estabais esperando que fuese Edward quien le transformase pero quería que esta historia fuese diferente. Y una de las cosas que quería plasmar era esa amistad tan grande que hay entre Alice y Bella.<p>

Espero no habeos decepcionado.

Ya solo queda el epílogo de la historia donde ahora ya por fin aparecerá Edward, muchas me preguntasteis que dónde estaba, ahora por fin llegará.

Un besito enorme

*Libezzy*


End file.
